In the course of maintenance and inspection operations of a power control panel and the like, an inspection operator operates inspection target devices installed at relevant sites in accordance with prescribed inspection items. The inspection operator can perform correct operations by complying with a procedure manual that describes the content of the inspection operations associated with the individual inspection items of the individual inspection target devices.
However, multiple buttons and switches may be provided on the inspection target devices, and an inspection operator who is unfamiliar with the inspection operation may erroneously read the procedure manual and misunderstand the operation section or the content of the operation. In order not to overlook such an error in the inspection operation, systems are known in which a view of the inspection operation captured by a camera or the like is monitored by an administrator from a monitoring room and methods are also known according to which the states of the device before and after the operation are compared with each other and whether the correct operation has been performed is automatically determined. However, these methods are only capable of recognizing an error in an operation after the operation has been performed.